


My Favorite Love Story ~Marissonshipping~

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M, Marissonshipping, Pokemon Fanfiction, amourshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: About eight years into the future, Alan remains as the professor's assistant alongside his now official partner, Manon, as the mischievous Professor Platane desperately tries to get the two together, having seen from the beginning their ever-growing relationship and affection towards each other.Whether or not Platane's hopes for them to be together works out is something only the future can decide.Alan's age: 23Manon's age: 18Professor Platane(Sycamore)'s age: ???





	1. Chapter 1

  
"You want to do what?" Alan asked as he wrote across a little piece of paper resting on a clip board in his hands while he studied some foreign Pokemon.

Manon sighed and spread her arms wide at her sides. "Look, Alan, it's Halloween tomorrow."

The veteran champion raised an eyebrow at this. "And?" He questioned.

"And, I was thinking that maybe you and I could dress up for the occasion. Maybe go around Lumiose and trick-or-treat for a little, too?" The magenta-haired girl suggested, her hazel brown eyes sparkling with interest.

Letting that sink in, a look of discomfort wrote itself across Alan's face. "Trick-or-treating? Manon, Don't you think we're a little bit old for that? Besides, we have so much work-" Alan tried to come up with a following excuse, but was stopped as Professor Platane walked into the room and yelled above anything that followed.

"Hey, Alan!" Alan's peppy mentor then throw his arm around him with a rather cheerful grin.

Alan glanced at him oddly as he did this. "Is something up, Professor?"

Platane smiled as he continued to explain something to him. "One of my other assistants just called me; they said that they can takeover your shift for tomorrow night, now that way you and Manon can go out together."

Alan glanced between Manon and Platane at this, and after glancing at the girl he fixated his gaze on Platane. This was _too_ specific to be a coincidence.

As Alan stared at Platane's cheerful look, he grew rather suspicious. _"Had Manon told him of her plans, or was he just eavesdropping in the other room again?"_

Manon looked shocked at Professor Platane and blurted out some confused questions. "How did you know about that, Professor?"

_"Eavesdropping."_ Alan concurred.

Professor Platane sweatdropped at this and nervously stumbled around her question. "Never mind that." He drops his arm off of Alan's shoulder and walks over to Manon, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"You really want to do this though, don't you?" He asked her.  
Manon remained a little distracted by Platane's previous statement, but then a warm smile slid across her face and she nodded at him, eyes full of excitement. "I do!"

Platane then smiled at Manon's response in return and glanced back at Alan. "And you want her to be happy, right? To always be close to her, through every situation, no matter what?"

Alan's face turned rather stiff, and his cheeks highlighted themselves in the lightest pink possible as he heard the professor's tone and sentence. _"He sounds like he's making us recite wedding vowels.."_ He thought.

However, he buried the thought deep down and nodded at the Professor, but purposely avoided responding with the obvious wording that Platane was trying to get him to use. "Yes. That is what I want." He admitted, making Manon's smile grow.

Platane then walks towards another room inside the lab happily. "Then I don't see any problem with a couple of _friends_ taking a day off work to go out _alone_ to hangout a little while."

As Platane walked towards that room he held his hand up and used it to tell the duo to follow him.

Manon and Alan then followed Platane to the room as well once they noticed him signal them over.

As they trekked their feet inside, the gazed around at the dark room, unable to see anything but a few shadowed forms in the darkness, though they couldn't quite make out what it was.

Just moments after they walked inside, Platane flicked on the lights and revealed that, hanging across the walls of the small space were some closet racks across the three walls that didn't have the door on it.

The two looked curiously at the things that were dangling from these racks, and Alan questioned it. "What is all this, Professor?"

Platane smiles gratefully at his question. "Costumes. I mean, you can't go out for Halloween without a costume, right?"

"I guess not.." Alan trailed off as he walked around the room and glanced at the different outfits that appeared to be covered in fake fur and different forms of material that reminded him of an animal of sorts. "Platane? These are.."

"Pokémon costumes." He confirmed. "Based off of Pokemon from various regions. I found them all for a good price at a closing boutique awhile back, they were for all of my other assistants and I to wear during Halloween ourselves for the sake of younger kids that dropped by the lab for treats. Unfortunately, we ended up incapable of partaking in the event thanks to a sudden change of plans, and so the costumes were never worn."

"So they're practically brand new?" Manon asked.

"That's right. I'm glad I couldn't return them, too. They came in handy. you can pick out whatever ones you like, and when you do, you're welcome to keep any of them you wear to it as well." Platane stated.

Alan smiled thankfully at this, even if he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to do this, what the Professor had said was a very kind gesture and he graciously excepted the offer with a bow. "Arigatou, Professor."

Platane nodded at him, watching a moment later as Manon happily grabbed Alan's arm and pulled him off to choose a costume for them both.

[Time skip to Halloween night]

Manon gazed at her costume excitedly in the mirror, she had just gotten it on and was making sure everything looked alright before they left.

She had time to kill while she waited for Alan to finish his costume, too, and so she began adjusting the tan ears on top of her head, attached to a headband that held it in place.

On her torso she wore a tan suit that was the same shade as her pants and small miniskirt that went over the pants, and appeared like fur with the extra white, fake fur that was fluffed in front of her chest, on her forearms, and the bushy tail that was attached to a belt wrapped around to where it came down by the back of her pants.

She then decided that, after fixing her costume for so long, she best check on Alan.

As she had left the current room she was in and approached the room that had been right outside of a door where he was supposed to be, Manon called out for him

"Alan, are you almost-" She immediately paused, however, as she saw Alan standing by Platane, all dressed up in a red and white costume like a wolf, the forearms having red gloves that were turned white about halfway through, and little fake claws resting at the end. In his hair his had a red headband, somewhat like Manon, that had two black-tipped ears drooping down against his hair, a little extension on one strand in the front that turned it to a white color at the bottom of that piece of hair.

Platane immediately smiled at Manon as he saw her enter the room. "All done, I see." He said to her, quickly nudging Alan who responded by walking a little closer to her. "I just finished helping Alan with the final touches on his, too."

As Alan stepped in front of Manon, he gazed up and down at her costume.

Manon then spread her arms wide as she noticed him staring, as if to show it off she proudly asked. "What do you think?"

She waited for an answer to her question, and it only took her a few moments more to get it from him.

"It suits you pretty good, Manon." Alan smiled warmly, causing Manon's cheeks to flush a slight pink as she smiled in return.

"Arigatou!" She thanked him, and then looked at his costume happily. "Yours looks really good, too! I'm glad you agreed to go as Lugarugan with me."

"After how much you begged me, I doubt if I could of gotten away with not doing it without feeling atleast somewhat guilty." Alan chuckled.

Only a few more moments after that passed before Alan and Manon had decided that it had been time for them to go, and so they grabbed their pokéballs that held their main Pokémon, Charizard and Chespin, and after getting their photo taken for memories sake by Professor Platane,

they went out on a trick-or-treating adventure they'd never soon forget, laughing and enjoying themselves the whole way, for when one of them smiled, the other couldn't help but smile right along with them, bringing joy and happiness in the occasion.

 

 


	2. Caring for the sick

  
Alan walked across a narrow pathway, trees and trees surrounding him on both sides, little flurries of snow falling at his sides as some more snow rest on the trees.

It was fall, but oddly enough, it looked and felt like it was winter. Alan had a rather thick, tan coat covering his torso, and a light sky blue scarf tightened neatly around his face, as he carried a rather large bag in his gloved hands.

His cheeks were flushed a bright red color, as was his nose from the cold weather that surrounded him.

_"Sometimes I wonder_ **_wh_ ** _y it snows in fall like this.. But, the answer's always the same, weather is just unpredictable."_

Alan then glanced back at his Charizard behind him with a warm smile, despite how cold it was. "Hey, Charizard, do you mind if I warm up a bit by your tail?"

His Charizard immediately nodded at this, and Alan walked behind him, holding his hands towards the fire.

As the warmth of it quickly spread throughout his body, Alan couldn't help but close his eyes, the feeling immediately putting him at rest.

However, a bright flash quickly caused his eyes to flash back opened in an instant, and he gasped as he noticed that the blue scarf around his neck had met with the fire from the breeze in the wind.

The fire burned and crackled on his scarf, and in an instant he tore his scarf off of his neck, and spent the next couple of minutes trying to stomp the fire out.

It had finally subsided, but unfortunately, the scarf was far too charred to use again, and not only that but the fingertips of his gloves had burnt off some too from when he had first grabbed hold of the scarf.

Alan immediately sighed in relief, and fell back on the snow ground trying to catch his breath. That scarf was around his neck, so if he would of let it go too much longer, it could of burned him too. However, tearing it off like that had meant that he wouldn't have the warmth of his scarf to help keep him from getting too frosty, which could also be dangerous if he weren't so close to being back home.

His house was now moved to Lumiose city, so that he'd be closer to his main workplace, and so he lived in an apartment there at the time.

Alan then swooped back to his feet and glanced at his Charizard, who appeared to be pretty sympathetic, trying to apologize for catching his trainers scarf on fire.

Alan shook his head at him, walking close by as to be close to the warmth of his flames, but also to comfort him. "It's alright Charizard. That wasn't your fault, but my own for not paying closer attention to what I was doing."

After that, Alan grabbed hold of the bag that he had dropped from his hands in order to put out the fire and glanced at Charizard again. "Let's hurry up and get back home. Professor Platane will be waiting for us to deliver these medicines."

Charizard nodded with a confident roar at this, and the two of them made off in haste to deliver the medicine to the Professor.

                                                                  ~[The following morning]~

After delivering the medicine the previous day, Alan hadn't showed up for work that morning, which made Manon rather concerned.

Originally, Professor Platane was going to check up on Alan, But Manon offered to go check on him in place of the Professor, who graciously allowed her to do so.

"Hurry back, Manon!" Professor Platane called as he waved Manon off, and the girl bolted down the streets of Lumiose in an instant.

Lumiose city was rather big, and Alan lived somewhere across the city, so Manon had to run quite the distance to arrive at the apartment.

When she finally arrived though, she didn't hesitate to knock, and then called through the door. "Alan! Are you home?" She asked. 

A dead silence had gripped the air, and Manon waited in front of the door, silent as well as waiting for an answer.

_"Is he not home?"_ She thought, but then reached up and knocked again, talking in a bit of a louder tone this time. "Hey, Alan! Are you in there?"

Still nothing happened. However, Just as she went to make a third attempt, the door swung opened, and Alan peered through the door at her.

He looked to be quite tired, his eyes a little overcast, and small bags highlighting the bottom of his eyelids, plus he had still been dressed in what looked like Pajamas.

Manon stared him up and down oddly, catching attention with his eyes. "Were you sleeping, Alan?" She questioned.

_"He sure looks like he was.."_ Manon thought, and her wondering was immediately put to rest at Alan's reply.

Alan sighed at this and brushed his hand through his messy bedhead. "Yeah, I was. Sorry."

Manon then tilted her head at him. "But it's time for work.. It's not like you to sleep passed the work schedule like this, is something the matter?" 

"Kind of." Alan mumbled. "You remember how cold it was yesterday? Well, due to certain circumstances, I got stuck without the proper gear to keep myself warm."

Manon gasps at this. "Are you sick!?" She exclaimed and placed her hand on his forehead, however, his temperature appeared to be pretty much normal, lowering her hand Manon began to talk again. "Hm.. Maybe not, your temperature seems pretty normal." 

"Thanks for your concern, but I'm fine. If anything I just caught a minor cold." He told Manon, and then opened the door wider for her to enter and gestured to the orange dragon that laid across his floor, a very small wheeze escaping its nostrils every once and awhile. "It's him I'm worried about."

Manon looked curiously on him as she walked in, walking over and kneeling in front of the dragon. "What's the matter with him? He looks really weak." She said, gently stroking the dragon's head.

"That's the problem; I don't actually know about that." Alan replied as he closed the door. "But he won't hardly do anything since yesterday. He hasn't eaten, barely slept and hasn't even moved from that area since we got back. I tried caring for him once it first started late last night, but nothing seemed to be working, and I actually ended up falling asleep on the couch over there when doing some research on it."

Manon glanced worriedly at Alan as she thought of something new. "You guys went to a special kind of hospital for pokemon yesterday, remember? It was one that fought many serious illnesses and diseases, what if he caught one of those while you were there?"

Alan scrunched his nose at this. "Impossible, he was in his Pokeball the whole time so that wouldn't happen. I didn't let him out until we left."

"Well, do you have any better ideas?" Manon asked, and Alan's head fell immediately, as he didn't know of anything else to say in response.

"Okay. Then this is our best bet for now. We'll contact the Professor and let him know what's going on, and then we'll take him over to the Pokemon center for a check-up. Alright?"

Alan slowly nodded at her, and the two of them departed to do just those things, contacting the Professor firstly, in which he was completely understanding of the matter, and even offered his own assistance while Manon and Alan took the believed to be sick Pokemon to see Nurse Joy.

                                                                 ~[A few days later]~

After the visit to the pokemon center, Charizard had begun to do considerably better due to the prescribed medication and care that he was given. Manon had been stopping by frequently at the time, and helping Alan to take care of his Charizard each and every day, no matter what she had to do she seemed persistent to be of any help that she possibly could.

Today, she had been preparing the mixture of natural medicines that had been doing so well for Charizard up until this point, as she worked on every day. The ingredients were not easy to do so with, However, as some had a rather hard outer coat.

Alan had been happily petting his now peppier dragon, as the extra company from Alan had made his pokemon feel much better, too.

Manon smiled happily, watching as the dragon had been nudging its head happily into Alan's chest for his chin to be scratched, causing him to chuckle and happily oblige to do so for him. But of course, after crushing up so many of these ingredients lately, Manon's wrists had been growing tired, and began to feel sore.

She kept going though, eager to help she had never once told Alan of how difficult it was to do so constantly, and so every time Manon would excitedly ask to do it, he allowed so.

Unfortunately, that all caught up on her as a sharp pain struck through her wrist in that moment, and she released a brief, painful squeak before biting her bottom lip to stop herself, stumbling backwards from the bowl she had sitting on the counter and gripping her wrist in pain.

Alan noticed this, and looked rather concerned as he released his Charizard's head, petting it once more before going to the kitchen to check on her. 

He didn't even get to speak before Manon noticed him a  released a nervous smile, quickly turning back to the bowl and gripping her tool again to continue to smash it up. "Did you need something?" She asked, trying to disguise her pain behind her smile.

Alan didn't respond, and instead grabbed hold of the tool, his hand gently sliding directly over Manon's, causing her to avert her eyes up to him in surprise.

"Does it really hurt so bad?" Alan asked, pulling her hand gently from the counter and closer to the light source coming in his window, holding her hand as he gazed at it.

Manon forces her smile to stay strong at this. "No, It's fine. I can handle it." 

However, Alan's serious expression did not waver, and he slid the object from her palm and walked towards the bowl, resuming to crush up the ingredients in Manon's place. 

Manon looked at him confused. "Hey, I said it was okay!" She stated, rather stubbornly which simply caused Alan to shake his head.

"It was a lie." He replied.

"No it wasn't!"

"Then why are you holding your wrist like that?" Alan said pointedly to the exact action she had been performing right there.

Manon glanced down at her wrist and realized he was right, she had been self-consciously rubbing it to dispose of the pain, and at that point it made her denial pointless.

"You don't need to force yourself to help. If something is bothering you like that, all you need to do is ask and I'll take over for you. Understand?" Alan stated with a sense of authority and righteousness rolling out his mouth the same time as his words.

Manon stared at him, eyes wide and mouth in the shape of an 'O' before she performed a weak but sweet smile. "Aye. I understand." She replied, but then gazed over her shoulder at Charizard who waited patiently in the other room. "However, I won't just sit idle this whole time. I can keep Charizard company while you handle the medicine."

Alan then replied distractedly to her as he worked, his eyes not leaving the bowl for a second. "That would be great. Arigatou, Manon."

And just when Alan had thought everything was going smoothly, he noticed a sudden silence fall over the room, causing him to pause his work.

_"Why would it be so silent so suddenly? I don't even hear breathing-"_

Suddenly, Alan felt something impact with his back with enough force to push his body forward just slightly before he placed his hands on the counter to catch his balance back.

After that something quickly latched around his gut, and he gazed down to see two feminine hands held together, and he followed up the arms until he gazed back at Manon.

She grinned brightly, her arms wrapped around him in a passionate hug. "Arigatou, Alan!"

She had been thankful to him, but why? He hadn't been the one helping her in that point, so it kind of confused him.

Manon noticed this, and supplied an answer. "For helping me."

Finally, it all clicked together for him, and he now understood.

"Manon.." Alan mumbled as a small blush crept on his cheeks, and he quickly averted his eyes back to his work, whispering something back to Manon. "You're welcome."

After this, they departed to their different tasks, handling both of these matters with little-to-no following problems, At this rate it would only be a short while before Charizard was back to his completely healthy self again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet a lot of you thought Alan was gonna be the sick one, ay? I hope I surprised you. XD 
> 
> Anyhow, I thought I'd clear up a little something for you all now before someone asks this.   
> The reason that I refer to the characters in this by their Japanese names are because I watched the subtitled version of the mega special and XY&Z. I am actually just used to calling Manon and Alan by their Japanese names, instead of Mairin and Alain, and so I decided that if I was going to call them by it I'll also call the other characters by their Japanese names to avoid too much confusion. However, I do not call the towns by their Japanese names, as those are something less memorable to me and probably multiple other people, and so it's just easier for me this way.
> 
> Oh, and just to let you know as well, Manon and Alan's relationship may improve at a slow pace. sorry if that bothers you, but I'd just prefer to show the scenarios that bring them closer to the point of being a couple than it just being "Oh, hey, Look! You complimented me, so I love you so instantly that I'm just going to throw everything out there on the line! Let's go out, and get married in like two more chapters, etc." You know? I want them to grow with more romantic feelings first, But since in the series they already hinted towards it a bit it does create for some things that built on it as well, so it probably won't be quite too long. Plus, they would of had some things that hinted towards it outside of the years within this book. It definitely should not take too drastically long though.
> 
> Anyhow, I hope this clears some things up for you, and thanks for reading! And sorry for the super long authors note.


	3. Ok, Who told Cupid?

A mechanical pen tapped impatiently against a white wood desk, creating a little click sound with each tap that quickly began to grow in speed.

After Charizard had completely healed from his sickness, the Professor's assistants were yet again capable of a resuming their usual work schedules, but a lot still seemed to be going on that halted their progress.

As Alan leaned his head in the palm of his hand, he gazed at a laptop screen in front of him dully, barely paying a mind to any of his research while he scrolled down the webpage of attractions he was on.

Something was obviously on his mind, and it was drying up any of his left attention in an instant, which was bugging him to an extent.

"What to do, what to do.." He grumbled so quietly that you'd think no one would hear him think aloud, but that didn't seem to do just that.

After Alan picked up his phone and checked the time of day it was, he quickly set it back down on the desk and continued to search. _"Almost 2:00 O'clock and I haven't found anything yet.."_

He was so distracted now, that he didn't seem to notice as a form had suddenly crept up behind him, casting a shadow down on him.

"Hey, Alan, do you think you could got pick up some more pokémon food-" The voice froze in its tracks, a sense of interest starting to fester in their tone once they noticed how engulfed Alan seemed in what he was doing. "Oh. And what are you up to?"

Alan jumped from this, as he was snapped from his thoughts and dropped the small pencil on the floor.

Collecting himself, he then spun around in his chair to glance behind him, a look of displeasure on his face.

_"I thought no one else was in this room.. When did he get here?"_ Alan thought as he gazed at Professor Platane, who had somehow managed to appear in the room without a single trace or noise.

"How do you always sneak up on me like that?" Alan sighed.

Professor Platane simply put his hands to his sides. "I've had experience." He stated. "But don't change the subject. What were you up to a moment ago? You seemed conflicted."

Without a word, Alan swiveled his chair back around and faced his computer, his eyes pointed to the wall on his right. "I wasn't. It's nothing." He lied.

"Now you're contradicting me? Come now Alan, I know you were up to something so out with it already." Platane inquired, and when Alan didn't respond to him again, he grew even more curious than ever.

As Alan skimmed over the pages of the attractions yet again, he silently hoped Platane would finally leave him be, but to no avail, for he had only got even more into this predicament.

Platane slid up on another leather desk chair in an instant, a mischievous look written on his face as he peaked at the page.

"Why are you looking at these locations?" He asked, and yet again Alan jumped with a sense of regret immediately overwhelming him as Platane had looked closer at the locations. "Say, aren't these spots-"   
Alan quickly closed up the laptop he had been searching on, and a deep shadow engulfed his entire face.

He then stood up from his chair and walked towards the door that left the room in haste. "You said you needed me to go pick up more pokémon food from the pokémart, right?" Alan quickly tried to change the subject before Platane could ask anything more.   
Platane raised an eyebrow at his odd behavior. "Yes, I did. But it can wa-"

"Okay, Then I'll be back with the food in a little bit. See you." He said quickly, unhooking his signature black jacket from the coat rack and hanging his labcoat in its place, and after slipping on his jacket he headed out of the room and then exited the lab through the front door.

"A-Alan!" Platane called out, but he was too late, as Alan had already made it out the door and was on his way towards the Pokémart.

Platane sighed deeply and slid down farther into his leather chair, a let down expression on his face. "Dang it, that boy never shares anything with me.."

However, as Platane were about to stand up from the chair he caught something laying on the desk in the corner of his eye.

Turning his head towards it, a look of surprise wrote itself across his geniunly charming face as he gazed at the small, rectangular device next to the laptop. _"Hey, isn't that..?"_

Shuffling closer towards it, Platane grabbed the object off of the desk and examined it closely, a devious look spreading across his face as he had realized what he had discovered.

Alan, in his haste to head out the door had left his phone on the desk, completely awake and able for anyone to access.

Platane grew very pleased with the matter, and as he switched desk chairs he opened Alan's laptop, trying only a few passwords before a hint showed up.

_"Mega evolution?"_ Platane read the hint over and over again until an idea hit, Alan had always called something out before he mega evolved his pokémon, and lucky for Platane he had been around Alan enough to know what that was, quickly typing it down on the keyboard.

_R-e-s-p-o-n-d-t-o-m-y-h-e-a-r-t._

After typing in those letters, he pressed the enter button, and was given immediate access to the laptop after he had logged on, seeing the page he had seen before, still opened up.

_"Now, let's just see if any of this helps me uncover just what that boy was up to."_

He began looking down the different locations that were listed, and all were different sorts of café's and restaurants.

This perplexed Platane, it clarified where he may of been going, but not _why_ he was planning on going there.

Platane sat back in his chair with his arms folded, trying to figure out what Alan could possibly of been planning to do, and then another thought struck him.

_"If I look around, I might find some kind of a clue somewhere.."_

Unfortunately though, once Platane had begun searching around the desk for some kind of a hint or something, he found himself at a loss.

After kneeling done under the desk and searching around and under it, he then sat back up and placed a hand on his chin with a sigh.

"Nothing.. The whole desk is completely spotless. Both around and under."

However, on that Statement Platane remembered something that Alan had done before he had left the lab.

Glancing over at the labcoat hanging on a coat rack, Platane stood up and walked towards the coat, and once he was directly next to it he began digging around in the pockets until he found a small slip of paper with writing scribbled on it.

Platane's eyes immediately sparkeled with interest once he had read the letter.

_"Remember to find some kind of a way to thank Manon for her help during last week."_ The note read in a rather large print, most likely to ensure he remember how important it was. Or at least, that was what Platane figured when he read it.

The note was brief, but it gave Platane all the information he had needed in the moment, and he instantly returned to the laptop.

_"So, he wants to treat Manon for her help? I know just the place to do so."_ Platane grinned as he tapped in the name of the location, after which he grabbed Alan's phone.

Pulling up a picture of the location he snapped a picture of it and the directions, and then went to Manon's contact on the phone and began to send a message to her, only pausing a moment as he realized how large the font was.

_"Why are the words so huge on this thing? It actually makes it rather hard to keep track of what is sent, so I'll change it for now so I can finish this quicker."_ Changing the font to a smaller setting, as what would seem normal for him he then wrote out his message.

_"Are you busy tomorrow?"_ He sent the girl, and only a few moments later he got a reply.

_"No. Why?"_

Platane smiled and typed away. _"In that case, would you please accompany me to this location?"_ He sent a picture of the restaurant he had picked out, as well as the directions towards it.

It was a little bit longer this time before he got a reply this time, but it did come. _"W-Why do you want to go there?"_

Platane took a second to think of something, but then wrote it down quick. _"I have something I want to tell you."_

After this, Platane waited a good portion if time before he had finally gotten a reply. _"Okay. I'll be there."_

Platane grinned at this. "Fantastic. Meet me there around 6:30, okay?"

"Okay. I'll see you there. :)"

Platane then sent back a smiley face in Alan's behalf, and after he had deleted the messages from Alan's inbox so he wouldn't know, he closed the extra tabs he had opened on the laptop and closed the laptop up again.

Dusting his shoulders off as if he had just done some really great work, Platane stood from the desk with a proud look on his face at his deed.

_"Now all I have to do is convince Alan to go there too, and I've already a pretty good idea of how to do so."_

Platane slipped the small memo he had found in Alan's labcoat back inside to cover his tracks, and then happily moved on to the closet in his lab.

_"First things first, I'll have to ready something for him to wear on the ocassion."_ Platane told himself as he gazed over the few tuxedos he had towards the back of the walk-in closet, the few things that stuck out from the loads of costumes he still had, despite having given away many to free up space.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, to be completely honest, I think Professor Platane/Sycamore is like the biggest Marissonshipper in the whole show. Pretty much everyone around Manon and Alan seem to pick up on the hints between their feelings, but Platane, I swear he ships it. That's why he's one of the ultimate elements trying to bring the two together in this story. You can tell that even in his desire for a happily ever after for himself, he is also looking to coach others to that state as well. He's basically the Cupid of Pokémon and I love it. Platane is so awesome for that, and many more reason. XD
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and next time will be the continuation to this little story, which I can tell you already.. It's going to be super fun. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> XY&Z may be over ;-; but who's to say that Manon and Alan can't have a future?  
> That's what I'm here for! It's time to follow Manon and Alan while they journey into the world of adult-hood and witness their bonds together grow and flourish into something much more than before! If you're interested, and liked this chapter of the story, please be sure to leave a like, and a comment if you like. I may take suggestions for certain scenarios these two encounter in their travels, so if you comment something you want to happen it may possibly end up in a later chapter!
> 
> Oh, and by the way, that above artwork of Manon and Alan as Lugarugan sun and moon form is something I drew on paper, and then remade as a digital drawing. It isn't actually entirely finished, a few background details need added, but I figured I'd add it here since it corresponds with the story!(also, Manon isn't still that short, she grew a little more, but I drew that picture before having the intent of making her 18.) Happy Halloween everyone!


End file.
